1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to marine lifting devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved catamaran type lifting apparatus that employs spaced apart or catamaran hulls, each of the hulls supporting a truss or frame that spans between the hulls at spaced apart positions. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to an improved catamaran lifting apparatus for use in a marine environment, wherein spaced apart frames are connected to the hulls in a configuration that spaces the vessels apart, the first frame connecting with a first of the hulls with the universal joint and to the second hull with a hinged connection, the second frame connecting to the second hull with a universal joint and to the first hull with a hinged connection.
2. General Background
A catamaran lifting apparatus that can be used to lift multi-ton objects employs two spaced apart barges or hulls or vessels. In general, such lifting devices that employ a pair of spaced apart hulls have been patented, many patents having been issued to applicant as contained in the following table.
TABLE 1PAT. NO.TITLEISSUE DATE4,714,382Method and Apparatus for the OffshoreDec. 22, 1987Installation of Multi-Ton PrefabricatedDeck Packages on Partially SubmergedOffshore Jacket Foundations5,607,260Method and Apparatus for the OffshoreMar. 1, 1997Installation of Multi-Ton PrefabricatedDeck Packages on Partially SubmergedOffshore Jacket Foundations5,609,441Method and Apparatus for the OffshoreMar. 11, 1997Installation of Multi-Ton PrefabricatedDeck Packages on Partially SubmergedOffshore Jacket Foundations5,662,434Method and Apparatus for the OffshoreSep. 2, 1997Installation of Multi-Ton PrefabricatedDeck Packages on Partially SubmergedOffshore Jacket Foundations5,800,093Method and Apparatus for the OffshoreSep. 1, 1998Installation of Multi-Ton Packages Suchas Deck Packages, Jackets, and SunkenVessels5,975,807Method and Apparatus for the OffshoreNov. 2, 1999Installation of Multi-Ton Packages Suchas Deck Packages and Jackets6,039,506Method and Apparatus for the OffshoreMar. 21, 2000Installation of Multi-Ton Packages Suchas Deck Packages and Jackets6,149,350Method and Apparatus for the OffshoreNov. 21, 2000Installation of Multi-Ton Packages Suchas Deck Packages and Jackets6,318,931Method and Apparatus for the OffshoreNov. 20, 2001Installation of Multi-Ton Packages Suchas Deck Packages and Jackets6,364,574Method and Apparatus for the OffshoreApr. 2, 2002Installation of Multi-Ton Packages Suchas Deck Packages and Jackets